1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crossbows and more particularly, to a crossbow arrow stabilizer which is designed to stabilize an arrow in a crossbow in firing configuration to facilitate greater accuracy in firing the arrow. In a preferred embodiment, the crossbow arrow stabilizer of this invention is characterized by an arrow stabilizer block located in the stabilizer block housing of a crossbow forestock, wherein the arrow stabilizer block is attached to a pair of oppositely-disposed spring blocks provided with internally-mounted coil springs. When an arrow is loaded in the crossbow and is inserted in the forestock of the crossbow, the arrow head and shaft extends between the arrow stabilizer block and the bottom portion of the stabilizer block housing against the bias of a pair of coil springs having one end mounted in the spring blocks and the opposite ends attached to the stabilizer block housing, in order to securely, yet removably position the arrow in the forestock for firing. Firing of the arrow by pulling the trigger of the crossbow and releasing the bow string in conventional fashion forces the arrow rapidly from beneath the arrow stabilizer block to the target and allows the arrow stabilizer block to return to its original position against the bottom of the stabilizer block housing by means of the two springs located in the spring blocks.
One of the problems realized in operation of crossbows is that of precisely positioning an arrow in the crossbow such that the arrow is stabilized regardless of the relative position of the crossbow. For example, under circumstances where the crossbow is loaded and the arrow is fired downwardly at a target, the arrow has a tendency to slide forward in the forestock ahead of the bow string, which results in inaccurate firing of the arrow. Furthermore, under circumstances where the crossbow is tilted to the side or at an angle with respect to the ground in order to fire at a target, the arrow may displace slightly in the forestock, again resulting in poor accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,857, dated Dec. 16, 1969, to L. L. Jones, entitled "Crossbow", details a crossbow structure having a stock and an elongated barrel with a bore provided with longitudinally spaced L-supporting portions and an enlarged intermediate portion which cooperates with a loading opening in the rear portion that communicates with and opens inwardly from the bore, whereby arrows are loaded from the rear of the bore. The intermediate portions of the bow are clamped adjacent to the muzzle end of the barrel below the bore and the barrel has longitudinally extending, opposed slots in which the bow string moves and when in cocked position, the string is engaged with a sear that moves transversely of the plane of the string and extends into a recess, whereby the string may not be released until the sear is retracted. The sear is connected by a link to a trigger pivotally mounted on the stock, with a trigger guard and safety lug positionable between the trigger and guard, to prevent accidental retractive movement of the trigger. The barrel has separable portions and the bore may be formed by an insert of material which is substantially unaffected by climatic conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,729, dated June 1, 1971, to Leland L. Jones, includes a crossbow structure for projecting an elongated, feathered arrow having a butt portion and an elongated barrel with a bow secured to a forward or muzzle end of the elongated barrel. The barrel has a bore provided with longitudinally spaced, resiliently supported arrow-positioning members therein and longitudinal slots at each side of the bore for travel of a bowstring therealong. The crossbow structure has a trigger member and linkage operatively connected to a sear for selectively holding and releasing the bow string. A cam safety is positioned to be selectively moved into and out of engagement with a trigger member and an elongated safety pin is positioned to be selectively moved into and out of engagement with a sear, for holding or releasing the bow string. The stock has an aperture therein for access to a gripping portion adjacent the trigger member. An upwardly-biased, arrow-positioning member is positioned at both the breech and muzzle ends of the barrel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved crossbow arrow stabilizer which is adapted to engage the arrow in a crossbow and stabilize the arrow prior to release of the arrow from the crossbow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a crossbow arrow stabilizer which is characterized by a spring-loaded block located in the forward end of the forestock at the stabilizer block housing for receiving, engaging, supporting and stabilizing an arrow prior to release of the arrow from the crossbow.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a crossbow arrow stabilizer for crossbows, which stabilizer includes an arrow stabilizer block located in a stabilizer block housing of the crossbow forestock and adapted to engage an arrow loaded in the crossbow, a pair of oppositely-disposed spring blocks attached to the arrow stabilizer block, with a pair of coil springs located in the spring blocks for providing tension on the arrow while the arrow is loaded in the crossbow prior to firing the arrow from the crossbow.